


you were red and you liked me 'cause i was blue

by JaeRianL



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable Lance Hunter, Adorable Leo Fitz, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Leo Fitz, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Mediating his boyfriend's and best friend's arguments is nothing unusual for Leo, but it wouldn't rank highly on his list of favourite ways to spend a free period.
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	you were red and you liked me 'cause i was blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytiKazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts).



> When writing this, I imagined the guys to be 18, but as they're in sixth form, they could also be 16 or 17, hence the underage rating.

Leo would love to say that he knows how he ended up ‘mediating’ an argument between his boyfriend and his best friend in the sixth form common room. And honestly, he wouldn’t mind it so much, after all it’s not exactly an unusual phenomenon, what with Daisy and Lance’s argumentative and overly dramatic natures, if it wasn’t for the fact that half of their year group weren’t staring them down, eagerly awaiting a table flip or something along that vein. At one point, he even sees Mr Coulson, the head of sixth form and Daisy’s adoptive father, peek his head in to see what’s going on, but even the older man turns tail when he sees just who is arguing.

It seems that at some stage he must zone out, because one second he hears them arguing about the validity of taking PE as an A-Level, Daisy claiming it’s just a waste of a qualification, and the next Lance is shaking him gently, Daisy eagerly leaning forward on the sofa she’d commandeered at the start of their free, clearly waiting for a response to a question he hadn’t heard. Sighing heavily, he leans into Hunter and motions for either of them to repeat the question, resigning himself to getting no work done in the foreseeable future. When Daisy asks him what his favourite colour is, it stops him in his tracks. He’d been assuming it’d be something along the lines of ‘what is the most important A-level to do?’, ‘what colours were  _ the  _ dress?’, ‘what would be the rudest animal if they could talk?’, but nothing as mundane, and presumably as not controversial as favourite colours.

“I dunno Daise, black maybe, I haven’t really thought about it.” He sighs out, shrugging and snuggling in closer to Lance.

He feels his boyfriend’s confused stare focusing on his curls but he doesn’t say anything in response to the silent question. 

“That’s a stupid colour to choose as your favourite!” Daisy exclaims, eyeing Fitz with disbelief. “You’ve got to be bullshitting me!”

From the far corner of the common room, a forceful cough can be heard, and Daisy’s head whips around to come face to face with a very stern looking, and very disappointed looking Mrs May staring her down. She shouts out an apology to her adoptive mother with some half-hearted apologies and promises to never cuss again. Leo can’t help but laugh at the eyeroll she gets in response, and he feels a strangely proud sensation at the approving nod of acknowledgement he receives from the older woman’s gaze falls to him.

When Mrs May is fully out of earshot, talking to Mr Coulson in their shared office space, Daisy launches herself onto the pair, shaking Leo’s shoulders, begging the Scotsman to explain his choice in favourite colours. But after a while, when she realises she’s going to be on the receiving end of a united silent front, she soon tires out and gives up, focusing her attention towards harassing Lance with another flurry of strange questions. He stays silent when Daisy asks the strangest of questions, suggests scientific impossibilities in an attempt to infuriate him enough into talking, and by the time her free period is over, Leo is biting back a multitude of curses that could even make Mrs May blush.

As the bell rings, she jumps up from her seat, swinging her backpack onto one of her shoulders and pecking them both on the cheek, scowling at the luck they have in having consecutive free periods. The common room quietens down substantially during the cross over period, not to mention Daisy’s absence, and Lance presses a gentle kiss to Leo’s temple before pulling away from him, grabbing his laptop out of his backpack and motioning for his boyfriend to do the same.

“You know, I never took you for an emo Leo.”

“Not anymore babe, and you are not getting any photographic proof of that time either. It’ll stay in Glasgow forever if I can help it.”

“If you say so. So why’d you say your favourite colour is black? Is it actually black?”

Shaking his head, Leo focuses his attention onto his laptop, waiting for Lance’s inevitable follow up questions.

“It’s red. Not because of Man U, or Liverpool, or anything daft like that before you say it. It’s because youlooksoprettywhenyoublushandit’smyfavouritethingtosee.” He blurts out, watching as a myriad of emotions fly across his face at once, eventually landing on confusion.

“I said, it’s because you look so pretty when you blush and it’s my favourite thing to see.”

As if on command, Lance’s face burns bright red and his mouth opens and closes as he tries to figure out what to say in response. In the end, he settles on dragging Leo in closely to settle under his arm, Lance wordlessly squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulder. He grins when he feels Leo turn his head and press a kiss to his bicep, and he figures that maybe they don’t need to get on with their work just this moment.

“You know,” he whispers into Leo’s curls, “that I also told Daisy a little white lie. You see, I told her my favourite colour is green, but really it’s blue, more specifically the blue of your eyes. I could stare at them for hours, especially in the sunlight.”

Blushing bright red, Leo gently whacks Lance in the stomach, muttering about how he can't just spring sappiness on him like that and then expect him to not get all happy and blushy about it. With work successfully postponed for the meantime, Lance starts to hum into Fitz’s hair, wincing at the protective glare he receives from Mrs May when the older woman steps out of Mr Coulson’s office and sets her eyes on them. But she doesn’t shout at them and tell them to get on with their schoolwork, so he assumes she must approve of their cuddling in the common room to some extent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
